


I'm Not That Drunk

by Infinitefleurs



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, Feelings Realization, Gay Sex, Jack may or may not be aware, Love Confessions, M/M, Roy is in love!, Slow Burn, anyways i'd die for Jack/Roy, as slow as im willing for it to go, basically Roy and Jack are both stubborn and it's Complicated, i wrote this for the l.a. noire discord, it's a full fic now i guess, some minor Stef/Cole as well bc they're cute, what else do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: Roy Earle finds himself at Jack Kelso's apartment at one in the morning. Things escalate when they realize they want more than just sleeping together. Neither of them will say, but they fell. Hard. It would be extremely easy to hide their relationship; they're both the quiet type.However, Cole Phelps stops at nothing to find a truth. It won't be as easy with his prying eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salmon and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053639) by [thundercaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya). 
  * Inspired by [In Love and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086264) by [distantattraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/pseuds/distantattraction). 



> While I was digging through the recesses of the L.A. Noire tag I found a Jack/Roy fic and now I ship them. Enjoy

Roy wasn’t exactly sure what compelled him to drive over to El Centro avenue when he was buzzed from a nice bottle of whiskey, but he was there now. It was probably around one in the morning and the streets were devoid of any life. Maybe it was the nice scenery? Then again, if he wanted a view, he’d hit up Hollywood boulevard.

But the gleaming lights of Hollywood could only be so pretty for so long. Look in further and the division was simply filled with tacky B-list celebrities and dope fiends. Roy’s had his fill a long time ago. They were all beneath him.

Sitting in his car, he brings out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag. He watches the little embers at the end flicker with a bright orange. Roy looks out to the side, suddenly squinting. That building looked awfully familiar…

The detective figures it’s the alcohol in his system that made such a theory, but he looks twice and realizes that he  _ had  _ in fact seen that building before.

Yeah. Someone’s apartment. The...insurance guy. Whatever his name was. He liked blue, it seemed, seeing how he was clad in it the last time Roy saw him. He decides to keep his thoughts on the man. Now that he thought about it, that insurance guy didn’t look half bad. What the man lacked in a likeable personality, he certainly did make up for it in looks.

Roy swung both ways, anyway.

The Vice detective takes another drag from his quickly diminishing cigarette, blowing a small puff of smoke into the cool air. He really had to stop calling him ‘the insurance guy,’ so he racks his brain for any ideas of a name.

Cole knew him before right? In the war and whatnot. Roy wasn’t really listening to his partner that time but the other man’s name was on the tip of his tongue. Something with a K…

“Jack Kelso.” Roy suddenly utters, and then looks over his shoulder, as if worried the man in question was there listening in.

Well, why not drop in for a little surprise visit?

Stepping out of his car with a bit of a stumble, he drops his cigarette and puts it out underfoot. Making sure the top of his car was up and the doors were locked, he goes and crosses the street.

A quick peek at the mailboxes easily leads Roy to the apartment of a  _ J. Kelso _ and he finds himself standing at the former Marine’s door. He almost knocks, but his hand stops right before it makes contact with the door.

_ What the hell was he doing? _

Normally, Roy would put himself above the needs of others but even this was new to him. Knocking on the door of someone he barely knew or cared about at one in the morning...just how many shots has he had?

Although he figures a better question would be,  _ what would he even hope to accomplish here? _

But the detective was too tired and a bit too drunk to care, so he knocks away, making sure to do it loudly. Might as well let the alcohol do the talking.

It takes a few moments, but Roy’s incessant knocking eventually wakes Jack, and he sits up with a groan, getting ready to yell at whoever thought it was a good idea to come making such a ruckus.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he opens the door, the glint in his eyes nothing short of murderous.

“Who the hell do you think you a-” Jack starts, but he’s cut off by the familiar sight of salmon sleeves. “...Wait a minute. I’ve seen you before. Cole’s shitheel partner.”

“Detective Roy Earle. Administrative Vice.” The older man replies cooly, leaning against the doorframe. Was it just him, or did this Kelso character look twice as attractive when he was all groggy like that?

“Well, what do you want? And how the hell did you find my apartment?”

“What, I can’t pay a visit?”

“Not at 1AM you can’t.  _ Goodnight. _ ” Jack utters and makes a move to close the door, but it’s stopped by Roy’s foot.

“Jack, Jack...you’re breakin’ my heart here.” Roy replies, pushing the door open and walking in uninvited. “...You know I always liked you. Hell, I probably like you better than Phelps.”

There was a bit of distance between the two men, but even then Jack could smell the other just  _ reeking  _ of alcohol.

Kelso grunts in annoyance, making a move to push the other out the door. “I don’t care. You think you can just come in here drunk and cause a disturbance? I don’t think so. Get out.”

However, Roy wasn’t one to deter easily. Despite being tipsy as all hell, he manages to keep his footing. “Jesus, Kelso, I’m not  _ that  _ drunk.” He replies, chuckling. “Look, I’m gonna level with you, alright?  _ I’m hot and pissed _ .”

Jack definitely didn’t like where this conversation was going. But he presses on, crossing his arms. “...So what’s that got to do with me? Rub one out or something. Christ.”

“You got what I need, Jack…” Roy replies, stepping way too close for the other man’s standards and wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck, much to his shock.

From here, Jack could practically  _ taste _ the whiskey coming off from the detective. “E-Excuse me?” He tries pushing the older man off of him, but he’s stopped when Roy smashes his lips against his.

Jack’s eyes widen at the sudden assault, feeling the other pressing himself against him. Jack wasn’t about to have it, though, and manages to push Roy off this time.

“W-What the hell was that?! You’re out of line, Earle!” The former Marine practically yells, although he could feel the red crawling up his cheeks, much to his dismay.

“God, Kelso, it was a  _ kiss _ . Look at you, you’re blushing like a schoolgirl.” Roy grins at the other, stepping closer yet again. He brushes his hand against the other’s pajama pants, a certain glint in his eyes.

“...From just a kiss? Something you’re not telling me, Kelso?” The detective asks not-so-innocently.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about, Earle.” Kelso fires back, cursing himself for stumbling on his words. “This is going way too far and you need to leave. Now.”

Roy almost laughs at his remark, making no move to leave whatsoever. “Would you listen to yourself? Get that stick outta your ass and enjoy life a little, yeah?”

“Sure. And how many drinks have you had that would make you think I’d find this enjoyable?”

“Don’t need a drink, Kelso. I can see it on your face.” Roy gives the younger man’s cheek a little pat, but his hand trails lower, getting a good feel of him.

Jack only stiffens up from the contact, letting out a sigh. As much as he  _ hated _ to admit it...Roy wasn’t entirely wrong. He hated his smug face and how it made him want to kiss it again. He wasn’t ever going to admit it but the kiss earlier was rather…

_ Electrifying. _

He hated how his resolve seemed to melt away so quickly in the presence of someone like Earle. But goddamn it, his pants were tighter now and he was ready to bet that Roy’s were too. “Fine. You’re right, you’re right.”

Roy grins in triumph but Jack wasn’t about to let him have the last word when he quickly shuts the door and their lips meet once more.

Jack quickly puts his arms around the older man, letting out a groan when the other starts biting at his lower lip. He eventually feels his back against the door but frankly, he doesn’t care.

Roy pulls away slightly from him, earning a quiet whine from the other, but he trails down lower to his neck, kissing and biting, leaving a few incriminating marks. He slips out of his coat and takes his hat off and works on undoing Jack’s top. Roy can’t get enough of him, hands gently caressing his firm, slightly muscled torso.

Jack breathes out when the other’s hands make contact with his bare skin, the feeling sending shivers down his spine. He’s never been touched that way before, let alone by another man, but he  _ loved  _ it. Never mind the marks, he’d find a way to cover them up.

Roy decides the other was being a little too quiet and ups his game. Still giving Jack’s neck some well needed attention, he firmly grasps the other’s hips and presses his own against them, slowly grinding.

Jack’s been trying to keep quiet, but when Roy starts moving against him, he can’t help but moan at the friction, tilting his head back. “Goddamn it, Roy-”

“Shh.” Roy presses his finger to Jack’s lips, effectively silencing him before he kisses down his torso until he was kneeling in front of him, pulling Jack’s pajamas down with him. He reaches out, carefully stroking his clothed shaft, trying to ignore his own.

Jack bites his lip, trying to keep another moan from escaping him but it doesn’t work. He was embarrassed at how he was acting but he couldn’t help it.  _ How was Roy so damn good at this? _

He’s soon had enough of Roy’s teasing and gives him a little whine. “Just get on with it…”

“Didn’t they teach you patience in the Marines, Kelso?” Roy asks, laughing a bit, but he complies, pulling the other’s boxers down and exposing his shaft. His rough hands start stroking and he has to remind himself to savor the whole endeavor. The sounds Jack were making wasn’t making it easy on him.

“Shut up.” Kelso retorts but he wasn’t exactly ready when the other suddenly takes him in his mouth, quickly putting his hand over his, holding back a moan. “God, fuck-”

Roy is nothing short of satisfied from his reaction and he continues, occasionally pulling away to kiss and lick at his already leaking shaft, carefully running his thumb over the tip.

Jack’s already come undone, losing himself in the other, letting out moans and murmuring out his name. His free hand was nestled in Roy’s hair, gripping at it. He’s leaning against the door for support because he’s certain if he tried standing upright, his knees would just give out under him. “D-Don’t stop, oh god-”

However, Roy really wasn’t the one to listen to others and so he slows down to a stop, earning a whine from Jack. He pulls away, lazily stroking him. “And here I thought you didn’t find this enjoyable. You’re a bad liar, Jack.” He muses, chuckling a bit. “You want my mouth that bad?”

Jack knew exactly what game Roy was playing at. Too bad for him, Jack wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of begging, no matter how much he wanted it. He doesn’t reply, simply looking away from him.

“Giving me the cold shoulder now?” Roy raises an eyebrow, still moving his hand back and forth. “I’ll give it to you if you ask for it, you know.” He murmurs, quickening his pace and then slowing down, knowing it would warrant a reaction from the other.

Jack couldn’t help but moan from his actions. He hated feeling so helpless but it was his game was playing now. He could feel himself nearing the edge, but Roy keeps slowing down when he was  _ right  _ there and-

“Goddamn it, fine! Just give it to me  _ please- _ ” Kelso begs, almost pulling the other’s head closer.

“Alright, alright, calm down.” Roy laughs, taking him back into his mouth, bobbing his head at an even pace. However, it wasn’t quite enough for Jack, who decides to take matters into his own hands. He finds the strength to stand upright and starts thrusting into Roy’s mouth, moaning rather sensually. “M-Mm, right there-”

Roy’s caught off guard and he nearly gags, but he quickly adapts, having not much to do but take it, his free hand rubbing the growing tent in his pants, groaning against the other.

“I-I’m gonna come-” Jack soon warns, feeling himself nearing the edge yet again. A few more moments later he reaches his peak, letting out a loud moan before releasing in the other’s mouth, leaning back against the door, panting.

Roy’s eyes widen for a moment, but he manages to take it all in, pulling away before wiping his mouth. “...Christ, Jack. Warn a man, will you? I almost choked back there. You’re lucky I like you.” He retorts, getting up and pressing another kiss to his lips, which Jack is more than eager to return.

“Not my fault you were being a tease.” Jack utters, lazily putting his arms around the other, taking a glance down then back at him. “...We aren’t done yet, aren’t we?”

“Well, aren’t you a little trooper? You’re right, we aren’t.” Roy gives the other a look that just  _ radiated _ pure arrogance, although the lust in his eyes was evident as he gently tugged Jack over to the bed.

Jack rolls his eyes and decides to just follow, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “If it weren’t for you, I’d be getting a good night’s sleep right about now.” He mutters, but there was no malice in his tone. Maybe slight annoyance, but not malice.

“Right again, Kelso. But, if it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have just had the best goddamn blow of your life.” Roy retorts, giving him a grin. He takes Kelso’s little grunt as a reply as he rummages through the other’s drawers for some lubricant, eventually taking out a small bottle of petroleum jelly. He looks back at Kelso, who had already slipped out of his top completely, motioning for him to lie down.

Jack looks at him incredulously. “You barge into my apartment uninvited and expect me to be the one to take it? Hell no.  _ You _ lie down.”

Roy blinks at his words, laughing. “Jesus, Kelso, touchy much? To answer your question,  _ yes _ , I do expect you to be the one to take it. I’ll even let you stay on top if you want. Doesn’t that sound hot? Riding me like a cowboy?”

Jack huffs, but Roy’s statement is enough to make his face red again, crossing his arms. “Whatever you say, Earle.” He mutters, lying down.

The detective returns to him, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Jack’s temple. “I have to say, Kelso. You’re goddamn attractive.” He tells him, slathering some of the lubricant on his fingers, pressing one against Jack. “Ready, princess?”

It felt weird having his own petname used on him, but what was even weirder was the feeling of Roy’s finger pressing against him. Nevertheless, he nods, letting out yet another sigh. “...Sure, Roy. I’m ready.”

Roy nods, slowly pushing his finger in, carefully pumping it in and out. “How’s that?” He asks, watching the other. He might have been a grade A asshole sometimes, but he really didn’t want to hurt the other.

Jack bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling. It was cold and...really weird, if he was being honest. He places his arms around the older man, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “...Fine. Just fine, Earle. Keep going.” He replies, starting to get used to the feeling.

The Vice detective complies, keeping at it for a bit before asking. “Want a second one in there, Kelso?”

The weird feeling eventually subsides and it’s replaced with pleasure, making a breathy moan slip from Jack, who nods in response to his question. “...Y-Yeah, I do.” He replies and he gets just that, making his back arch in just the slightest. “...A-Ah, right there-” He mumbles, groaning.

Roy only grins as he continues on, pushing in just a bit deeper. “You’re really into this, huh? I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting that.” He murmurs, his fingers pressing against Jack’s prostate, causing the other to moan quite loudly.

“ _ O-Oh, god, Roy! _ ”

Jack’s grip on the other tightens, his free hand holding onto the sheets like a lifeforce, and his toes curling. “Keep your fingers there,  _ please- _ ” God, he hated how he sounded right now, and he hated how it would just stroke Roy’s massive ego, but it felt  _ so good. _

“Sure, Jack. Whatever you say.” Roy murmurs in replies, smiling. He continues pressing and prodding at the other, watching him fall apart at the seams. “...God, you’re a mess.”

“S-Shut up. Mm, I’m getting there.” The younger man utters, panting quietly.

“Already? We barely even started. But I think I’ve prepared you enough.” Roy soon pulls his fingers out, to which Jack whines. Roy sits him up, leaning in to kiss him again. Jack reaches over, slowly undressing him, leaving a few kisses and bites on his neck, marking him as well. Once they were both in the nude, Jack pushes the older man down onto the bed, getting on top of him.

“I’ll be the one in charge here, if you don’t mind.”

“Well, aren’t you an eager beaver? Alright then, Kelso. Your move.” Roy replies, looking up at the younger man. “You’re an absolute stunner, Jack. I’m glad it’s  _ your  _ apartment I barged into.”

“Sure, Roy.” Was all Jack said with the roll of his eyes. He takes a deep breath before lowering himself onto Roy with a low groan. As much as Jack wanted to take the reigns here, it was still a first for him. He can’t help being a bit nervous. Besides that, this was dangerous territory he was treading into, seeing as they were both men. If someone found out…

“Hey. Wake up, Kelso.”

The sound of Roy’s voice snaps Kelso back into reality, and he’s able to ground himself. “...Sorry. Got distracted.”

Roy raises his brow, concern flashing over his features for a moment. “...You alright? We could stop if you want.”

“Didn’t think you were the type to get concerned, Earle.” Jack replies, shaking his head with a little smile. “But no, I’m fine...I want this.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I  _ do  _ have a heart, Kelso, and it’s capable of real, human emotion.” Roy jokes, chuckling. “But if you insist. Go ahead.”

Kelso nods before he starts to move, and it earns him a little groan from Roy. It manages to motivate Jack somehow and he moves a bit faster.

“G-God, Kelso.” Roy starts, biting back a moan. “That the best you can do? Some other broad could ride me better than you right now.” The detective retorts, although he’s gripping on Jack’s hips so tight it could bruise.

“You ever do anything but complain, Earle?” Kelso fires back, but he works just a bit harder to appease him. “That better, your highness?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

For the first time that night, and possibly ever, Roy had nothing else to say. He simply huffs in response, shrugging. “I guess- Ah-! Easy there, Kelso.” He utters, groaning when Jack goes down on him, shifting a bit to buck his hips against his.

“Thought you wanted my best.” Jack replies, a loud moan involuntarily slipping from him when he feels Roy hit a sweet spot, shivers running down his spine. He quickened his pace, his own hand trailing down to stroke his own shaft, soon feeling a familiar warmth pool into the bottom of his gut.

Roy’s feeling the same too, letting out quiet moans and the occasional murmur of Jack’s name, and then whining. “ _ Jaaaaack...I’m gonna come… _ ”

Roy certainly sounded different when he was under him and whining like a kid. Was he gonna be like that all the time? Well, if they ever did it again, anyways. Nevertheless, Jack nods letting out a breathy groan. “...So am I-”

Between the two of them, Kelso is the first one to crack, losing himself for the third time that night. Without much warning besides a cry, he releases on both of them, his movements slowing to a stop as he tries catching his breath.

Roy follows shortly soon after, reaching his own peak. Harshly tugging Jack down, he kisses him again, releasing deep into him. Jack shudders at the sensation but returns the kiss regardless.

With both of them exhausted and panting, Kelso gets off of him and opts for the empty space beside Roy. After a bit of silence, he speaks. “...There. Got what you wanted?”

“Mm, yeah, I’d say so.”

“And you’re not gonna leave anytime soon, are you?” Kelso asks, facing away from him, pulling the covers over himself.

“You kicking me out or something, Jack? I thought we had something.”

“I was certain this was just a drunken night.” Jack quips, but there was amusement in his voice. “Get out or go to bed, Earle.”

“Love you too, Kelso. Say, you busy tomorrow?”

“We  _ both _ are.”

“Well I’m not. And neither are you. I’m taking you to the Mocambo. You ever been there before? It’ll be my treat.”

“Roy, I don’t care if you win a trip to Santa Catalina Island. I’m not skipping work for a date.”

“So you admit it’s a date?”

“Jesus, are you always such a chatterbox?” Kelso asks, turning back to face him, that same old expression on his face. “Go to sleep.”

Roy turns around and away from him, but only so Jack would be the one playing big spoon tonight. “You’re really warm. No goodnight kiss?” He jokes, but the gentle kiss to the back of his head shuts him up.

“Bedtime, Earle.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this a full fic now? Enjoy
> 
> (shoutout to aj i love you)

There were a lot of things Jack hated about Roy. That smug look on his face that radiated arrogance. His dumb $200 suit and $2000 car. Who was that vain anyways? He hated how he just barged into his apartment the night before and promptly fucked him on his own bed...among other things. He hated how much he _enjoyed_ it.

But most of all, he hated how easily Roy could talk him into doing dumb things. Things like playing hooky for a stupid lunch date. He hadn’t even gotten a full night’s sleep. Hell, he was still _sore._

Roy’s free hand was currently on Jack’s thigh as he casually drove down the Hollywood boulevard, which in turn, earned a sigh from the investigator.

“We’re in _public_ , Earle. I could do without the PDA.”

“Calm down, Jack.” Came Roy’s reply, laughing as he gave him a little squeeze. He does comply, however, as he lets go of the man, placing both hands on the wheel. “No one’s gonna peep into the car if they know what’s good for them. And we’re close aren’t we? Call me Roy.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll take my chances, _Earle_.” Kelso replies, with a bit of emphasis on the other’s name, a small smile playing at his lips. “Are we really, though? I don’t think sleeping together while you’re drunk out of your mind is anyone’s idea of bonding.”

“That’s what the trip to the Mocambo’s for, Jack. Besides, you didn’t seem to mind calling me Roy last night while you were- ow!”

The Vice detective is cut off by a swift blow from Kelso’s elbow. Shooting him a glare, Kelso laughs more. More than he’s had in a while.

“Shut up, Earle, or I’ll-” Jack stops talking, getting the rest of his chuckles out of him. “...God, that was funny. Anyways, unless you want me to get out of this car and find my own way to work, you won’t finish that sentence.”

Roy rolls his eyes, but he finds Jack’s laughter endearing in a way. He frowns a bit to himself at his thoughts, pushing them aside and raising an eyebrow at the other. “Something funny about that, Jack?”

“Yes, actually.” Jack replies, this time being the one who looked smug. “Are we there yet? I could be working right now. We _both_ could be working right now.”

“And how boring would that be, don’t you think? Aren’t you glad I got you out of that stuffy office, Jack? You could be knee-deep in paperwork right now but here you are, on a lovely date with yours truly.”

“Yes, a day where I’m not getting paid. I’m honored.”

“Loosen up for once, Jack. Have a little fun.”

“You have an interesting idea of fun, Earle. First you keep me from having a good night’s sleep then you make me skip work.”

“I detect a hint of reproach, Jack. You could’ve declined, but you didn’t.” Roy counters, facing him. He’s already pulled over in front of the restaurant, but he waits for the other’s response.

“What can I say? You’re an interesting individual, Roy. You make it hard to say no.”

“Is that so?” Roy chuckles, noticing the subtle change in Jack’s use of his name. “If I were to put the top up and ask for a kiss, would you say yes?”

“Getting ballsy, are we? But no. Don’t get used to it.” Jack watches him for a moment before leaving the car. “...Maybe later. If you can give me a reason not to regret doing this with you.”

“Then it’s a deal.” Putting out the cigarette he was smoking, Roy smirks to himself and steps out of his car, walking alongside Jack. As much as he’d love to go in hand in hand to warrant a reaction from his partner, he had a point. There were a _lot_ of prying eyes in L.A., and even more so in the Hollywood division. He couldn’t go around getting reckless.

Opening the door for Jack, which earned Roy a little “ _I suppose chivalry_ isn’t _dead”_ comment from the younger man, he approaches the maître d’.

“Detective Earle, I believe I made a reservation here.”

Jack raises an eyebrow at the other as they were being lead to their table. Looking around for a moment, he whispers to the other. “...Reservation? Was all this planned?”

Roy shakes his head, waiting until they were seated before he answers. “Just made it this morning. While you were getting ready for...work.”

Jack looks unimpressed, but there’s amusement in his voice when he asks. “And how’d you know I’d accept?”

“You had that look. Like you were really considering it.”

“Uh-huh.”

A waitress soon arrives to take both their orders but Roy’s gaze is fixated on Jack. The man in question simply raises an eyebrow at him, speaking only when the lady has left. “...Is there something on my face, Earle? What’s with the stare?”

“Nothing at all, Jack.” Roy simply replies, but he notices the brown, patchy spots on Jack’s neck. Obviously a feeble attempt to hide the marks _he_ left last night. He found that amusing. They weren’t too obvious from afar, but for someone like Roy? They stood out like a sore thumb.

“What’s with the brown spots on your neck?”

Jack huffs at his question, giving him a frown. “You should know. What were you thinking, anyways? Leaving things like that where people can see. You’re lucky my sisters had make up lying around.”

“Oh? You’d prefer it somewhere a little more discreet, Jack? Maybe I could go under the table and-”

“No.”

“Not a fan of a little hanky panky, are we? I'm not surprised.”

“No, I’m not. Especially not with another man. In broad daylight, in front of hundreds of people.” Jack raises an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Jack. You know you love me.” Roy flashes another one of those infuriating smiles at him. The kind of smile that made Jack want to smash his lips against his. Damn those thoughts. The younger man huffs, looking away.

“Sure, Roy. Whatever you say.”

“Huh. Whatever happened to calling me Earle? Did something change, Jack?” Roy asks not so innocently.

“I-” Jack splutters into the glass of water he was drinking when the other points it out. He frowns, but he’s ultimately betrayed by the red crawling up his cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, R- _Earle._ ”

Roy lets out a little triumphant laugh, and fortunately for Jack, the waitress returns with both their orders. The former Marine busies himself in his food but Roy continues to speak.

“So, Jack, how’s the food? Bet it’s better than anything you’ve had, huh?”

Jack only hums in response, deciding not to humor the other _too_ much. He does stop to reply, though. “I suppose. I guess it’s not the kind of food you’d find in a diner.”

Roy almost snorts. “You _go_ to those places?”

“Sometimes. I usually cook for myself like everyone else. You should try it instead of just blowing cash on some fancy restaurant.”

“What, you think I can’t cook?”

“I didn’t say that. You haven’t given me reason to believe you can, though.”

“Alright then, wise guy. Dinner tonight at my place. And then we can do... _other stuff_.”

Jack rolls his eyes at the other. There it was again. He wasn’t gonna stop, wasn’t he? Not that he didn’t want to, but he’d rather keep him in suspense. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to impress me, Earle. I’ll think about it.”

“And if I am?”

Jack blinks. “What?”

“Let’s say I _am_ trying to impress you, Jack. What difference does that make?”

“Well…” Jack pauses, trying to think of a response. Roy sits there waiting, occasionally taking bites from his food. He’s quiet for once.

“That’s...really flattering, Roy.” Jack finally says, returning to his food. There’s a weird feeling in his chest, but he promptly ignores it.

There’s something in the air between the two, but neither of them can tell what it is. Tension? They weren’t entirely sure. Roy decides to break the silence with a little hum, flashing yet another smile at him. “Yeah? So how about it, Jack? Tonight?”

It’s the first time Jack’s ever returned one of his smiles, and he does so with a nod. “Sure, Roy.”

Whatever weird feeling Jack had in his chest, Roy had it too. The detective coughs, suddenly finding the table cloth interesting. “Good. Then you’ll see how great of a chef I am, eh?” He adds, finding himself able to look at the other again.

“Mm. We’ll see about that.”

They spend the rest of their lunch chatting, although most of it is from Roy’s end while Jack simply nods and hums in response. They soon depart from the restaurant and it’s a little over 2PM. Roy opens the door to the passenger seat for Kelso, which elicits a small chuckle from the other.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nice before, Roy. I’m starting to get suspicious.” Jack comments, turning to him.

Roy simply shrugs, lighting the ignition. “Trying to impress you, remember? So, how am I doing?”

“Hm. If what you’re showing me now isn’t just a faux for your own benefit, then I’d say you’re doing a good job.”

“Now why’d you think I’m doing this for me? Don’t you remember what I said last night? I _do_ have a heart, Jack.” Roy quips, chuckling.

“Uh huh, sure. I’m assuming you won’t be driving me to work now?”

“You know me so well already, Jack. It’s flattering.”

“Anybody could’ve guessed that, Earle. And shouldn’t the LAPD be looking for you right now? Don’t you have a case to do or something?”

“You’ve never played hooky before, haven’t you? I called in sick, Jack. As for the case...well, Phelps is a smart man. He can figure it out on his own. He’s the ‘Golden Boy’ for a reason.”

“If you say so. Where are you taking us, then?”

Roy brings out a cigarette and lights it, taking a long drag. “Honestly, Jack, I’m not too entirely sure. You into movies?”

“Mm...yes. I suppose so.”

“Alright then. I’m sure there’s something good showing right about now. Not much of a movie man myself, but it’s one way to avoid the heat.”

Blowing a puff of smoke, Roy drives off. As usual, he does most of the talking while Jack listens intently. Somehow he manages to avoid the worst of the L.A. traffic, something of which even Kelso was impressed by.

They eventually arrive, Jack stepping out first. Roy takes the time to finish his cigarette before putting it out underfoot, catching up with the other. He opens his mouth to ask a question, but he’s stopped by a familiar voice.

“...Roy? Is that you?”

Roy sighs, and Jack raises an eyebrow at him. Without much of a choice, both of them turn around to face the music. After facing the one and only Cole Phelps, Kelso’s expression turns from pleasant to sour.

It’s a few moments of awkward silence, but Jack is the first to speak. “Hey, Cole.”

Cole gives him a curt nod. “Jack.”

The younger detective, however, was more interested in his partner, whom he was certain called in sick this morning. “...Roy. The lieutenant said you were sick. Glad to see you’re up and about.” He tries to keep his tone casual, but it’s obvious he wasn’t too happy with being flaked on.

Roy shrugs nonchalantly, giving him a little smile. “Well, you know how it is. Nothing a little rest can’t fix, yeah?”

“Then I suppose you’re ready to come to work?” Cole raises an eyebrow at the two men, squinting a bit. “...And may I ask what you’re doing with Kelso?”

“No, you may _not_. I didn’t think my company was your business, Phelps.” Roy replies coolly, glancing over at Jack for a moment. “As for the case...well, I don’t think you need me slowing you down, yeah? I’m sure you’ll have fun chasing leads without me. Jack and I have things to do, places to go. I’ll talk to you later, Phelps.”

Without another word, Roy turns on his heel and makes his way towards the cinema, Jack walking alongside him. Cole only frowns. He was used to Roy skipping out on work but this….

This was different.

When was he all buddy-buddy with Kelso? The last time they talked, Jack had said some not-very-nice things about the older man’s suit and car. Now here they were, watching a movie together. He had an unsettling feeling in his gut, and he was going to get down to the bottom of it.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Roy had opted to sit at the very back of the cinema, much to Jack’s chagrin. The former Marine knew the only reason he wanted to be all the way back there was because there was something up his sleeve. _Too bad for him though_ , Jack thought. He wasn’t about to give in to Roy’s advances that easily.

Roy was able to sit still for about half an hour before boredom eventually takes over. It was hard to pay attention when the actors were so... _tacky._ They were glad he decided taking up law enforcement instead of acting. He’d put all of them out of a job.

There weren’t many people sitting near them, nor was the cinema extremely packed, so Roy is a bit more comfortable with giving Jack attention. Leaning against his shoulder, Roy’s hand makes its way onto Kelso’s thigh, prompting a sigh from the other man.

“The movie, Earle. Maybe try paying attention?”

“Can’t help it, Jack. These…‘actors’ aren’t very good at acting. I’d rather pay attention to you.”

“Be that way, then.” Jack replies with the roll of his eyes. He simply continues to watch while ignoring Roy’s gaze as best he could. He sharply inhales, however, when he feels Roy’s lips on his skin. He places his hand on the other’s, gripping it tightly. “ _Roy-_ ”

“Yes, Jack?” The Vice detective simply grins, but he doesn’t stop his actions, his hand moving up to the hem of Kelso’s trousers and-

“...Not- Not here alright?” Jack replies, pushing his hands away. “Someone could see. Can’t you wait ‘til we get to your place? Christ.” He adds, managing to keep his cool for the most part.

Roy gives a little sigh, but he complies, pulling away from the other. “Fine, Jack. Fine. Maybe just a kiss then?” He offers, giving him another grin.

Jack gives him an unamused look that very obviously said, _are you serious?_ But nevertheless grabs Roy by the back of his head and kisses him deeply.

Roy is more than eager to return it, pulling Jack in closer by his coat. They were basically soundless in the theatre, but Roy couldn’t care less if they were caught. That weird feeling in his chest was back again but he ignores it. All he wanted was...Jack.

Roy makes a move to push Jack’s coat off his shoulders but the younger man stops him. Another thing Kelso hated; how he came undone so easily at the presence of Roy. A bit red in the face and panting, it’s a few moments before Jack says anything.

“Let’s...Let’s get out of here.”

Roy might as well have just carried Jack out the cinema in a firefighter carry with how quickly he was tugging him out the building. Jack almost rolled his eyes at him, but realized he had been the one to offer it, so he doesn’t.

Roy had considered himself to be a patient man, but when Jack was involved...well, there were some things a man just couldn’t wait for. Opening the door for Jack, he gets in on his side. When Kelso was seated, Roy gives him a smile that radiated arrogance.

Jack does actually roll his eyes this time, seeing Roy’s smile from the corner of his eye. “Yes, Earle?” He asks, not meeting his gaze. He won’t admit it, but he would’ve kissed the man again if he looked at him.

“Nothing at all, Jack. Just wondering what made you change your mind.” Roy replies, expression still rather smug.

Jack sighs and gives a shrug, subtly placing his hand on Roy’s thigh. He stiffens up, however, when he feels Roy’s own hand on his. “...Like I said, Earle,” he starts, voice soft. “You make it hard to say no.”

“Is that so, Jack?” Roy asks in response, carefully taking Kelso’s hand in his, letting out a quiet breath. He could feel his heartbeat race, but ignores it, pressing on. “...Any particular reason why?”

Jack swallows hard. Roy’s hand was in his. It was...cold. Did he normally have such cold hands? This was...something entirely different and that somehow made him nervous. A voice in his head tells him not to pull away though, and he shows the slightest hint of a smile. “I already told you. You’re an interesting individual.”

“Well, I knew _that_.” The older man lets out a chuckle, his eyes darting from the road to Jack. “I could say the same about you, Jack.”

Jack looks at him for a quick moment. Glad to know Roy still had that damn grin on his face. “Mm. Eyes on the road, Earle, not me. A crash is the last thing I want right now.”

“Yeah? Well, what _do_ you want?”

“You.”

Roy blinks. It had taken every ounce of him not to just pull over and kiss Jack right there and then. Giving his hand a light squeeze, he lets out an airy laugh. “Wait ‘til we get to my place, alright? Then you have me all to yourself.”

Jack responds with a resounding “hmph,” and that was all Roy needed.

The drive to Roy’s apartment didn’t take very long, and neither of them had noticed that they were holding hands the entire time. When they had, however, there was a bit of awkward silence when they pulled away.

They both step out, and Roy puts out yet another cigarette underfoot. Jack had thought of making a comment about the dangers of tobacco, but refrains, simply subtly shaking his head.

Kelso was half surprised, half not when they had stepped into the Vice detective’s flat. It was small, and had a rather minimalistic design, but it was clear his furniture wasn’t cheap. It was a bit of a mess, but Jack decided to look past that.

“You know,” Jack starts, looking at Roy. “Always thought you had a broad waiting for you at home.”

Roy laughs, but it wasn’t his usual laugh. It had almost sounded bitter. He shakes his head, giving Jack a smile. There’s resentment in his tone when he speaks. “Never really was into commitment. It doesn’t work out. Never has.”

Jack frowns. As much as he wanted to press on, he figures he wasn’t about to get much more out of Roy besides that. Either way, it probably wasn’t the time to talk about it. Not yet. He pushes his apparent concern aside for now and gives him a nod. “...I see. So, where were we?”

“Something like this, I believe?” Roy carefully wraps his arms around Jack’s waist and pulls him in from behind. Already his mouth is on Jack’s neck, nipping and biting.

Kelso lets out a small, breathy laugh, along with a quiet moan when Roy nips at a particular spot. Jack’s hands are on his and he rolls his eyes. “You seem to have a large fascination with my neck, Earle.”

“Can’t help it, Jack.” Roy murmurs against his skin, his hands moving up to pull Kelso’s coat off his shoulders. “...You gotta wash all of this off, though, it tastes terrible.”

Jack hums in response, pulling away from him. “Alright then, Roy. Wait for me.”

Roy watches on as Jack leaves the room to wash up and slips out of his coat. He flops down on his bed, unable to contain the grin on his face any longer. It disappears, however, when he feels the fluttering in his chest again.

He recognized that feeling all too well, and Roy didn’t like it one bit. It lead to bad things. Things he’d rather forget. He glances at the bathroom door. He wonders if Jack felt the same way.

He shakes his head. He won’t go there. There was _nothing_ between them.

Jack emerges from the bathroom a few moments later, the marks on his neck from last night visible once more. He raises an eyebrow at Roy as he approaches him. “Something on your mind, Earle?”

“Hm? Oh-” Roy quickly sits up, shaking his head. “Nothing at all, Jack.”

“Hmph,” Jack responds, shaking his head. He kneels down in front of Roy, tugging him down closer with his tie. Roy manages to grin for a moment before Jack pulls him in for another kiss.

Roy soon feels his back against the sheets and Jack’s hands are on him, undoing the buttons on his shirt. Jack’s hands were...really warm against his naturally cool skin.

Jack’s on top of him and he leans in, this time being the one kissing and biting at his neck, leaving a few marks in retaliation for last night. “My turn,” he murmurs, giving an airy laugh.

Roy laughs along, his hands moving upwards from Jack’s torso up to his hair, gently yanking on it. “Sure, Jack. Fine.”

Kelso smiles against his skin, kisses trailing down lower to his torso. God, they were _giggling_ like children. It was so silly and yet...somehow endearing. Leaving a few more marks on the older man, Jack reaches for his belt, undoing that as well and tugging Roy’s pants down. He breathes out. “...Mind you, I’ve never done this before.”

Roy leans up, resting on his elbows to have a look at the other. He watches him for a moment, chuckling quietly. “...That’s fine, Jack.”

Kelso hums, reaching over to have a feel of the other through his boxers, touch almost fleeting. He almost looks unimpressed. “Hard already, Earle?”

Roy breathes out, lying back down with a roll of his eyes. “Yes, Jack. I could do without the snide remarks, thank you very much.”

“I don’t think it’d be the same without it.” Jack replies, tugging his boxers down. He wraps his hand around Roy’s shaft, stroking lightly. A smile makes its way onto his face when it elicits a moan from the detective.

Roy lets out a breath. He could see the grin on Kelso’s face and...God, was he always that infuriating? But his touch, while rather callused, was gentle and delicate. He swallows hard, but nothing on this earth could have prepared him for the feeling of Jack’s mouth on him. His hand goes to his mouth so he can bite down on it, but it doesn’t prevent another moan from escaping his lips.

Jack was...nervous as all hell, to say the least. They’ve done this before of course, but he had been on the receiving end that time. Now he was the one taking charge and as much as he enjoyed that, he still wasn’t very experienced.

His heart was beating hard in his chest, but he wasn’t about to show Roy that. He continues on, occasionally pulling away, although mostly to catch his breath, but he does leave a few kisses here and there in compensation.

Roy’s free hand was in Jack’s hair, gently tugging at it, quiet moans slipping from him. “...God, Jack, thought you said you’ve never done this? You’re pretty good at it. You’re not hiding something from me, are you?”

Jack rolls his eyes, pulling away from him. “No, I’m not. Glad you seem to be enjoying yourself, though.”

The detective bites back a whine when Jack pulls away, instead making an attempt to chuckle. Although, what came out of his mouth had sounded something like half a whine and a small laugh.

Kelso tries not to laugh himself at the other’s reaction, returning to him. If he were being honest, he was feeling a lot warmer now. Nothing else seemed to matter but Roy. Before his thoughts wander any further, he feels the older man twitch.

“ _Jack, I’m gonna_ -” Roy starts, but he’s cut off when Jack pulls away from him _again_. He whines, sitting up. “What the fuck, Kelso?”

Jack almost looks amused. “That’s the first time you’ve called me ‘Kelso’ all day. You upset about something, Earle?” He asks, cracking a smile.

“Very funny, wise guy. You wanna let me finish?”

“Mm, no. Lie back down.” Kelso replies, rummaging through the other’s nightstand. Bringing out a familiar looking bottle, he returns to the other. Breathing out, he shows the other. “Do you want me to...you know?”

Roy raises an eyebrow, but soon realize what the other was trying to get across. He laughs breathily, shaking his head. “You know what? Forget it. I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re certain.” Kelso shrugs, making a move to undress himself but he’s stopped by Roy, who had sat up amidst all that. Jack watches on as Roy undoes the buttons on his shirt, gaze unrelenting. The younger man almost laughs. “God, Roy, you’re gonna burn a hole through me if you keep staring at me like that.”

“Can’t help it,” Roy starts, working on Kelso’s trousers next. “You're just…you. Well, I mean-” He pauses, seeing Jack raise an eyebrow at him. “You know what I mean.”

“No, I don't think I do, Earle. Care to elaborate?”

Roy reaches up and pulls Kelso in for a quick kiss. “Just saying you look good, that’s all.” He murmurs in response, lying back down before the fluttering in his chest came back. “Now c’mon, I already did your work for you.”

“Really flattering, Roy. I mean it.” Kelso rolls his eyes, although he was smiling. Once he was completely undressed, he applies some of the petroleum jelly on himself just to be safe. “...Ready?”

“Have been since we kissed in the theatre.”

“I bet you were.” Kelso replies, breathing out a sigh before pushing into Roy, letting out a low groan. Immediately he feels Roy tense up around him and he raises an eyebrow. “You alright?”

Roy nods, letting out a breath through gritted teeth. It was painful, but he did technically ask for it and he wasn't about to show Jack that. “Fine, Jack, just- give me a moment.”

Kelso nods, unmoving yet. “...Are you sure you don’t want me to-?” He starts, but he’s cut off by the shake of Roy’s head.

“Don’t worry about me, alright?” Roy breathes out again and after a few moments, the pain subsides and is replaced by... _heat_. He groans, wrapping his arms around Kelso. “...God, okay- Move.”

“...Alright.” Jack replies and starts out slow, his hands gently gripping Roy’s hips. His brows were furrowed and sweat was running down his forehead.

Roy’s arms were around Kelso’s neck, his hands reaching down to rake at his back, blunt nails digging into his skin. God, he had been on the receiving end before but it was nothing like this. Kelso was hitting all the right spots and it felt so damn _good_. He moans loudly, back arching. “...O-Oh, god, Kelso-” Roy utters, biting down on his hand, “...fuck, that’s good-”

Kelso merely grunts in response, but he leans over to kiss and nip more at Roy’s neck, as well as to get in deeper, biting back a moan.

Roy, on the other hand, was as vocal as he could be. The walls of his flat were near paper thin but he couldn’t care less about being caught. What mattered was Jack and he wanted every inch of him.

Kelso feels a familiar heat pool into his gut, and he was holding onto Roy tightly enough to leave bruises. “Roy…” He starts, panting. “I-I’m close.”

Roy nods, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “...Yeah. Me too. D-Don’t stop, god-”

Jack complies, actually going harder this time, groaning at the feeling of Roy’s blunt nails against his back. He soon reaches his peak and lets out a small cry, releasing into Roy.

The pressure was enough to push Roy over as well and he comes, making a mess over both of them. He lets go of Jack, panting heavily.

Kelso pulls away and makes a move to lie down next to Roy, face down. Sitting up slightly, Roy could see the angry red marks he had left on Kelso’s back. Smirking lightly to himself, Roy lies back down and curls up against Jack. He chuckles, making an attempt to catch his breath. “You, Jack...never fail to impress me.”

Jack chuckles, pulling Roy closer almost instinctively. “Glad to know. You know...you haven’t shown me how good of a chef you are yet.”

“Yeah? Well, stick around and I’ll show you later.”


End file.
